becoming young again Revised
by shojo bat
Summary: This is my first story redone cause i wasn't happy with the original. Willow is casting a spell one night when she screw up and turns wesley into a child and now the gang has to turn him back Set after bad girls
1. Chapter 1 The wrong spell

"Giles, I can do this so trust me," Willow insisted. "I've been studying and I know how to protect a school by creating a wall. I've got all the stuff, please, I'm really ready!"

Giles thought for a bit then answered. "I suppose so, but I will be here to guide you. You must listen all the time, okay?"

"Okay," Willow said reluctantly.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled, rushing through the doors Wesley close behind her. "I need you to patrol tonight with me, Wesley is rubbish, and he couldn't kill a vamp for his life."

"Hey I can, I kill two before you know." Wesley smirked looking quite proud of himself everyone else looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Wow two give me some pointers." Buffy said in a fake amazed voice.

"Right enough look I'm Sorry Buffy, we need to protect the school so I need to help Willow," he said.

"I can do it by myself and if you don't trust me by myself, then Wesley can stay," Willow suggested. "He can help, I think." She smiled at him trying to be positive but knowing as well as everyone else he was useless.

"Fine, your funeral, let's go Buffy," Giles told her. Wesley glared at him then turn away slightly embarrassed.

"Wait as watcher I must go on patrol." Wesley insisted

"Oh but Wesley your so much better at doing spell," Buffy said nudging Giles who signed

"Yes you are," He said in a not so affirming fashion

"Oh I suppose I'm probably never going to win am I" Wesley sighed. Giles and Willow shuck there heads

"Thanks," Buffy said, patting Wesley shoulder as she followed Giles out the door and pulling a face at Wesley.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wesley was confused. He didn't know why he was with Willow or how he had got out-smarted by Buffy. She twisted his words round so she could patrol with Giles, and Willow picked up on that.

"What's wrong Wes?" Willow asked politely.

"Nothing, I'm fine, need a hand?" he asked hopefully.

"Nah, I'm going to show Giles what I can do," she smiled at him. Wesley sighed he never realised how much everyone looked up to Giles he was like a dad but not like his dad well maybe as patronising.

"Right, here we go, okay. Add rats eyes, feather of raven, blood and...Um...lavender."

The library flashed and shuck a few books fell of there selves Wesley ducked he began to fell a bit sick he slide down the wall holding his stomach, When It had stopped Willow checked the spell by throwing a book it should have rebound by a imaginary shield.

"Didn't work, damn it!" she sigh very disappointed and collected up the ingredient books were all over the floor

"Hey Wesley could you give me a hand with the books" She asked she got no response "Wesley" She turned round but couldn't see Wesley anywhere.

"Wesley? Where are you?" she called out.

Willow looked around and then noticed a small pile of clothes with a little child in them. He looked about 5 years old, and was wearing glasses which were way too big for him. Suddenly a moment of realisation hit her.

"Oh god." She said

thanks for the help on this chapter Vanillagigglez you rock


	2. Chapter 2 A slight problem

"Where am I... who are you... where's my dad I need to find him I can't wonder off ill get in trouble oh god?" Wes asked, panicking and slightly choking, moving the glasses around on his face.

Willow snapped out of her shock and thought of a plan quick _why would Wesley be here maybe to visit a relative like … Giles that's it._

"Um, your dad left you with your uncle...Giles. My name's Willow and this is Sunnydale High School library, okay?"

Wesley shook his head and ran into the top part of the library and hid behind a bookshelf he was quite small even for his age he disgarded the glass on his way

"Wes? Come out, where are you?" she yelled, she climbed to the top floor and saw him sitting with his hands over his eyes.

He yelled, "You can't see me if I can't see you!"

"But I can see you. Come on Wes, don't be silly," she said calmly smiling as best she could. She heard the door burst open.

"Yo Giles, you in here?" Faith yelled, looking around for any sign of life.

"Oh Faith, it's you. Could you come up here and give me hand please?" Willow asked even if faith was the last person she wanted to see it was still help after all.

"I guess. What with?" Faith asked confused.

She approached to see a little boy. "Wow Will Who's that? Isn't he a bit young for you?" she joked. Wesley was a bit bewilders by the faith clothes he had never seen such clothes she seemed scary to him.

"This is Wesley Wyndham Pryce, Faith," Willow bluntly introduced them.

"What ... Your telling me Wes is that small boy?" faith practically shouted which was rather bad timing because Buffy had just walked in. Buffy just stared in confusion.

"I can explain thought you might want to call the gang," Willow called to Buffy with a smile of sympathy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let me get this straight," Xander said pointing at Wesley who was currently hiding under Giles desk string in pure confusion at them. "That kid down there is Wes?"

"Yeah, I don't think I was meant to add lavender," Willow said sheepishly. "Oh and Giles, I kinda told him that you are his uncle."

"What? Why? There plenty of other people you know," Giles protested.

"Sorry I was on the spot I need a excuse to tell him" she moaned

"Well, you're a watcher and English," Oz said.

"Besides," Cordelia added. "You're the only one here who looks old enough to be an uncle."

"Watcher," Wes repeated, popping his head out of the desk.

"Yeah, Giles is a watcher. Do you know what a watcher is?" she asked both hopeful and amazed someone at that age could no what one is.

"Yeah they watch people who kill bad things my father one and someday so will I, that's what father says" Wesley sounding way above his age.

"Okay you want to come out and see him, he know a lot about um 'evil thing'?" willow asked hopefully.

Wesley just stared at her and and crawled forward a bit and stared _he looks like the people father works with he probably bad but he seem nice they all do _he smiled slightly at Giles and Giles waved back childishly

"Hello," Giles smiled. "Do you want um come ... out here?" He asked smiling the gang watched to see what little Wes was going to do.

Wes hesitated, before coming out of the desk completely and walking over to him.

"Are you my uncle, sir?" Wesley asked very politely.

Giles looked at Willow who nodded then put her hand tighter in a silent plea he then sighed and surrendered to the child.

"Yes, come here." He said

Giles knelt down with his arms out and Wes came up to him he looked at him a bit suspicious.

"My father say not to trust stranger so I really shouldn't because I have never meet you but I trust you seem nice" he said and seemed a bit embarrassed but open his armed for Giles to lift him. _Jesus how on earth is he so smart he's only like 4 or 5_

Giles lifted him in the air and looked him in the eyes.

"How old are you then Wesley I haven't been in formed by your err dad" Giles asked

"I am 5" Wesley replied said

"Buffy, I have to look for way to sort out this problem. Can Wesley stay with you?" Giles asked hopefully

"Sure. I'll call my mom to let her know, okay?" Buffy said she said walking over to the phone.

"I'll take on the patrolling while B is babysitting" Faith said "see ya wessy boy" she said to Wesley messing his hair which Wesley quickly sorted out and she walked out of the library without an answer.

"When do I go home." Wesley asked seeming a bit worried

"Very soon Wesley I promise you" Giles smiled then realised he was holding Wesley Wyndham Pryce the idiot that annoys him everyday he just pray Wesley would not remember anything that happened.

"Willow," Giles said.

"Yeah." She answered

"When we return Wesley to his normal self, don't mention the fact that I held him in my arms," Giles said, embarrassed. "Cause that will just be uncomfortable for both me and Wesley I'm sure" Wesley looked up at confusion at him.

"We'll be sure of it," Cordy smiled falsely Giles couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

"Okay," Buffy said, putting the phone down. "Mom said it was fine for tonight she was quite sketch on how long he can stay incase he can't change back by tomorrow."

"Oh well good enough," Giles said smiling.

He was still holding little Wesley, who was looking round the room.

"Wesley, you're going to go home with Buffy tonight, okay?" Giles continued.

Wesley just stared at Buffy, Giles passed him over to her and Buffy held him at arms length. She sighed _remember he's only a kid_

"Hi, I'm Buffy and _you_ are coming to my place," she said in the nicest voice possible in this situation to Wesley, and he smiled back.

"Im Wesley Wyndham Price why am I going home with you instead on my uncle" he asked

_Damn this kid being so smart_ buffy thought

"Well see your uncle is busy with watcher business so he can't take care of you" she explained praying he'll buy it.

"Okay my dad usually very busy at work to that why he's always angry" Wesley said

_Oh yes he brought it go buffy go buffy_ buffy smiled happily

"Right lets go then" Buffy said hurrying out before Wesley raised anymore questions

"See ya kiddo and good luck buff," Xander said waving as Buffy was leaving wesly waved back at him.

"Bye Mr Guiles," Wesley said politely.

"Good lord," Giles frowned. "He can't even pronounce my name."

"Aww, give him a break," Cordy said with a rare smile. "He's only a little kid."

"Since when did you become so nice my god you can't be cordelia" Xander joked cordy lead over a hit him on the arm and mouthed a 'ow' and held his arm and glared

Yeah well Wesley is very cute as a kid oh and seen as where done I'm going home im tired I need my sleep, good night." She said walking out

&&&&&&&&&

"Mom," Buffy yelled. "I'm back with and I've got Wesley." She walked through the door looking for her mom

"Hello Buffy. And you Mr, you must be Wesley," Joyce exclaimed, giving a smile only a mother could do.

Wesley clung to Buffy's jumper and buried his face in her Wesley never really did like meeting new people he was not the most trusting child.

"He's kinda shy, I guess," Buffy said smiling

"Well that's okay some children are not everyone was as confident as you" Joyce said getting Wesley attention who stared at her. Joyce smiled back. Buffy shuck her head and started taking him upstairs to the spare room.

"You will stay up here with me, okay? And, well do something" she said _great a whole night with Wesley well at least he's a kid that makes it more bearable_.

He nodded and sat down next to her climbing up the bed like it was some massive wall and looked round the room then back at Buffy who put on her best smile.

&&&&&&&&&

"Good evening Joyce," Angel greeted politely. "Is Buffy in?"

"Yes, I'll go get her," she said walking up the stairs to find Buffy.

Buffy was still sitting with Wesley and Wesley was playing with Mr Gordo her stuffed bunny Wesley seemed oddly amused by it Buffy stared a Wesley playing and smiled. Joyce cleared her throat

"Buffy, Angel wants to see you." She said

Buffy looked at Wesley, and then looked back at her mom.

"Can you send him up please? It just I don't want to leave Wes alone in a strange house" Buffy asked.

Joyce went downstairs to see Angel admiring a painting on the wall in the hallway. As she was heading to the kitchen, she called over her shoulder to Angel.

"Buffy wants you to go upstairs," she said.

Angel walked up stair peering round the corner to see Buffy with a kid it shocked him at first Buffy looked at him in amusement.

"Hi Buffy, who's the kid?" Angel asked curiously.

"Well you remember when we had Balthazar's amulet and that annoying pillock who had it? Well, he was turned into a kid by Willow and I have to look after him and we're bored, right Wes," she said Wesley nodded. "And did I just say pillock okay that's it I'm hanging around way to many British people"

"Oh well, I guess you won't be patrolling," he said sounding almost disappointed .

"Nope, Faith is patrolling so that means you get the great fortune of joining me in the wonder that is baby-sit," Buffy said, smiling.

"What do you think Wes?" she asked him Wesley stared at angel for a while but mainly at the coat.

"He looks funny," Wesley smiled innocently.

Angel looked down at himself and frowned.

"What no way" He said then looked up at Buffy "Buffy, do I really look weird? I mean I can hardly look in the mirror can I" he asked fiddling with his hair

Buffy burst out laughing as Angel glared at Wesley who just smiled innocently.


	3. Chapter 3 Arguments and Destruction

After several arguments of what to do Wesley, Angel and Buffy were watching telly in the living room. Wesley was clearly bored, as he was fiddling with Angel's leather coat it had fascinated him from the beginning he had never seen such clothes before. He kind of liked Angel he seemed okay and not as evil as his father had made vampire out to be.

"Buffy," Angel hissed. "He's messing with my coat again. Tell him!" Angel whined

"God Angel, it's just a coat. And he's only five, deal with it," she said as Wesley continued to fiddle he smiled up at angel who did look to happy.

"It not just a coat," he replied. "It's _my_ coat," he said he said pulling on the coat "And it cost a lot" he said proudly

"Get off!" he complained to the child, pushing him off. Wesley put on a hurt look which practically melted Buffy's heart. She glared towards angel

"Geez! Come on Wes, don't touch 'Mr Mood Pant's' coat," Buffy said picking him up.

Wesley stuck tongue out at Angel he had beaten Angel it was the first time he had ever beaten anyone at anything. He was thrilled.

"He stuck his tongue out at me," Angel yelled point at Wes accusingly.

"God, you're acting like a five year old," Buffy said, walking upstairs with Wesley. Angel followed after them Wesley smiled at him happily Angel in turn vamped out scaring Wesley who buried his head in Buffy shoulder as angel smirked in triumph

Buffy looked back to see what was happen but just saw angel strutting up the stair beaming with pride. Buffy rolled her eyes

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello Buffy how was last night?" Giles asked he had appeared to have been pulling an all nighter and was rubbing his eyes he looked up as Buffy walked in.

"Angel was arguing with little Wesley all night," she said putting Wes down. "I swear to God I mean Wes has an excuse but Angel he's 250 something and he's acting like a child" He moaned sitting on the desk and looking at the book Giles was looking at there was some child eating monster on the page "Lovely" she muttered

Wesley stared around for a while then remembered where he was... The library he ran over and hugged Giles then stared at him for a while Giles looked at Buffy puzzled.

"Oh come on Giles he's a kid just pick him up." Buffy sighed at the watcher who obviously found it weird holding Wesley

"Oh right," Giles bent down, and picked him up Wesley had remember the lie that willow had told him the other day about Giles being his uncle and decided to trust him.

"Hello Guiles." Wesley said smiling at Giles obvious not being able to pronounce Giles name still. Giles decided to look past it.

"Hello Wesley, how are you feeling today?" he asked kindly trying to keep him carm and happy.

"Fine, I watched TV in the morning and we watched Digimon, and it had big monster in it that exploded other things" Wes said then made an exploding noise, Giles looked over to Buffy.

"Don't remind me," Buffy said yawning because Wesley had got her up at 6 o'clock "He likes Matt and Gabumon because he's can turn into a big wolf" she explained

"Yeah," Wesley smiled nodding happily.

Just then Willow and Xander walked in laughing about something both in a good mood.

"Hi Giles, little Wes." Xander said patting Wesley on the head then sitting next to Buffy on the desk, Willow trailing behind him.

"Any progress?" Willow asked, waving at Wesley who waved back.

"Wesley, why don't you go play with Xander for a second?" Giles said, putting Wes down who looked confused then looked at Xander.

"What why me" Xander moaned "We all know im a negative influence right will" He said desperately hoping for some back up.

"Well he did tell my cousin that there was a monster in the fridge that eats your head I don't think he ever got over that and he's 14" Willow explained glaring at Xander who just gave her a goofy grin.

"Please Xand" Buffy pleaded giving him her 'do it for me and ill always love you' eyes. Xander gave in.

"Oh fine, but you have to make it up to me buff," Xander said then turned his attention to Wesley "So kiddo, what do you want to do?" Xander asked hoping that Wesley will give him some idea but Wesley just shrugged, "Great, this will be fun!" Xander said sarcastically and lead Wesley out of the room

"What is it Giles?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded showing she was thinking the same thing

"Well, I researched all night and found nothing on the spell that willow accidentally cast." He explained and willow smiled nervously "Infact I think the spell that was cast on Wesley doesn't even have a name so were kind of stuck here." Giles explained

"What, Wesley can't get changed back?" Buffy asked worried and slightly annoyed.

"No. He can if we can find out what spell Willow cast on him, but that's easier said than done I spent all night trying" Giles said, picking up a book.

"I'll help, seen as it is my fault and all," Willow smiled guiltily, looking at her feet.

"Willow its not your fault it was a simple mistake we all make them I've made a few screw ups in my time ill tell you know" Giles smiled and willow smiled back feeling slightly better about her

"Then it's settled. Willow and I shall research and Buffy, you can go and find out if Xander has traumatised Wesley yet, okay?" Giles said. "And every one, follow the plan this time please."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Xander, where are you?" Buffy muttered to herself wondering around the school ground it was weird to see it deserted but it was after school.

"Hey Buffy, what's going on?" Xander asked he was leaning against the wall with Wesley next to him.

"So what have you two been up to then" Buffy asked mainly directed at Wesley but Xander decided to answer

"Well see Buffy me and Wes decided to play ball but someone got to excited and smashed the window but im sure Wesley very sorry," he said with a slight smile. But Wesley did not seem happy

"Hey no fair it wasn't me Xander broke the window its not my fault he can't throw" Wesley moaned at Buffy while Wesley was speaking Xander kept trying to shush him

"Hey I can too I only missed because your so short" Xander shot back making Wesley frown at him

"Xander!" Buffy said trying to end the arguing Xander just laughed nervously "What is it with people today can't they argue with people there own age" Buffy whined

Wesley walked toward Buffy and pulled on her trouser leg "I...I um I want to go home now please" Wesley asked nervously

"I'm sorry Wesley but you'll have to stay for a little while longer" She explained to Wesley who nodded sadly accepting that he couldn't go home

"Don't worry kiddo we'll have fun" Xander smiled putting his hand on Wesley shoulder he just muttered something and nodded

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy and Wesley came walking in with Xander dawdling behind them with his hand in is pockets. Wesley had the ball in his hands throwing it up and down.

"Buffy can we talk please" Giles asked then gave Wesley a quick glance

"Wesley, go play for a bit," Buffy said and he gave a quick 'yes' then walked up towards the top of the library

"Any progress yet?" Buffy asked Giles who shuck his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"None yet but I still have 3 more volumes to read. We still have a high chance," Giles smiled at her staying optimistic

"Well, keep trying me and Xander will help now and maybe even Wes." Buffy joked looking back at Wesley who was making a model tower out of books, much to Giles horror

She just laughed and though _stranger things have happen after all this is the hellmouth_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hey thanks for reviewing i'll update soon when ive finished editing the rest of the chapter and sorry for the spelling but hey i'm only human


	4. Chapter 4 Captured

Wesley was messing around with the books he had tried to make a tower but because of the different sizes of books it was very hard to do. Wesley sighed it wasn't that he hated being here, but it was just he never did like being far from home even though home wasn't exactly the best place on earth for him to be. He liked his mom; she was lovely, but not his dad. He lived in fear of his father. He was safe if he didn't do anything wrong or his dad wasn't in a mood, but he couldn't hide. His dad always said that he loved him and that he did those things because of it but Wesley still didn't understand properly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, so all we need to do is find out what willow did?" Buffy asked. "Sounds easy enough right." Buffy said hoping for Giles to back up her thoughts but he didn't. They were all sitting round the library table, Oz was next to willow they were flirting with each other every chance they could. Then Cordelia and Xander at the other end exchange insult every chance they got. Buffy sat on top of the table looking in dismay at all the books

"Unfortunately not it almost seem like willow created a whole new spell." Giles said, pulling out several books. Willow sighed and gave Buffy a weak smiled

"Maybe we should invite angel to help out you know the more the merrier" Buffy said using research as an excuse to get angel here.

"No way am I working with dead boy okay," Xander complained "The last thing I need is him cramping my style."

"well that's if you had any style in the first place I mean looked at your clothes does your mom still dress you" Cordelia commented making Xander glare at her

"I guess Xander makes a good point after all even you said he and Wesley seem to argue a lot and that's the last thing I need" Giles said and Xander smiled happily.

"Great this will be fun." Xander said sarcastically pick up a large book with a creepy looking demon head on the front he put it back down and picked up a pop up book. "Well this looks more my kind of book" Xander joked looking though it until Giles took it out of his hands.

"I found it for Wesley as something to do so he doesn't destroy my office," Giles explain pointing out all the book Wesley had left lying around the floor from the tower he made and several bit of paper that were lying on the floor by Giles desk.

"Yeah that or someone really does care for little Wes and just doesn't want to admit it," Buffy teased a big smile on her face.

"No ... No I'm just concerned about my office this is a library after all," Giles stuttered and failed to convince Buffy who sat back smirking at him

Unknown to them, two vampires were watching them through the window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Mayor stood in is office, his vampire flunkies with him. He had a big happy smile on his face and he must have been playing darts because he had one in his hands . The Vampires were reporting what they saw in the library in full detail.

"There looking for a spell, don't know what it is, but it had something to do with a little boy who was sitting on the floor," one vampire reported. "We have reason to believe that it is with the slayer because we saw her take him home with her last night." The taller of the two vampires explained. The taller one had a black jacket on with a red bandana on his head. The other vampire had a black suit on with the sleeves rolled up and had thick black hair that was gelled back so he looked like a 70's disco reject.

"A boy … is it the slayer's?" the Mayor asked curiously as he threw the dart it his treble twenty.

"I think so," The shorter vampire replied.

"Well golly, this is great! I want you to get the kid, and then tell them that they can have him back if they don't interfere with graduation day. Got it?" The mayor said hitting the bull eyes then turned back to them "Well what are you waiting for"

The vampires left the room, ready to complete their mission.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Right, I'm going to call it a night," Buffy said slamming the book shut. "My brain his hurting from all the weird languages and riddles can't anyone right normally in these things." She moaned

Giles sighed "You have to read it carefully then it makes sense"

"Yes well im tired and im pretty sure Wes is too," She nodded toward the direction of Wesley who was half asleep on the floor looking quite bored _yeah im right there with you kiddo_ Buffy thought yawning

She walked toward Wesley and grabbed his hand "Come Wes we're going to bed see you guys tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Buffy," Willow called out as Buffy left.

Buffy walked down the street, Wes next to her, holding her hand. It was dark, and kind of eerie. The only light was that of the street lamp which was glowing dimly. She hurried down the street hoping there was no need to slay tonight it was risky especially with a child.

Suddenly, one of the vampire goons that was with the mayor jumped out in front of them this fangs sticking out. She needed to do something, but Wes was with her she couldn't risk getting him hurt.

"Wesley, go hide in that bush for me, okay? Can you do that?" Buffy asked the small child then whispered in his ears "And don't leave there unless you really have to understand"

Wesley nodded, ran to the bush and crouched behind it trying to avoid the branches that were sticking out at him. Buffy pulled out a stake and ran forward. The vampire grabbed her arm and chucked her across the street. She jumped back up, ran forward again but this time she kicked him hard in the face. He skidded down and held his face.

The second vampire sneaked round to where Wesley was hidden. Wesley heard something moving around him he looked around then saw what was watching him. He looked at the thing's face, he had huge fangs and looked very vicious with a face like angels was that time but not as playful or nice. The vampire put his hand over Wes' mouth, picked him up and ran with Wesley squirming in his hands

Buffy didn't notice this until the first vampire had run off suddenly which was weird and she went to go check for him. Wesley was gone. She panicked, double checking everywhere they had gone but he was gone. She couldn't understand why someone would want Wesley then she realised just why the vampire had ran away it was too organised to a random attack. She had been tricked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hey let me know what you think of it so far and one again sorry for any grammar or spelling problems anyway thanks bye. Shojo-bat.


End file.
